Command me my King
by Ambrozia Zephiris
Summary: Well, Lexa wanted to, but can't resist her King of Azgeda. Don't like don't read and please don't drag me. Leave a comment and your honest opinion if you like. Luv ya all!


It should have been a oneshot, but I just can't resist writing more Ice Lexa. Sorry.

STFU Haters, ADC is str8, so Lexa x Roan is legit.

Lexa and Roan are trying to make a baby. They need a few tries (but she does get pregnant in the end.) Careful, it's hot. 

* * *

Since it happened there wasn't any moment she couldn't think about it. What it was and what she felt, she had no idea to describe.

She closes her eyes not to see him anymore before her. Bare, aroused and ready for her. She shut her ears not to hear his moans and gasps anymore, but she couldn't escape, they were burned into her mind. She pours fragrant oil into her candles not to smell him anymore, but his scent is still there, inside her mind. And she clenches her legs together - trying desperately not to feel him anymore. But she still could. She hated how much it turns her on to think about laying under him, to have his weight almost crushing her - his breath on her face and his cock buried between her legs. Filling her - spreading her - pounding into her.

Lexa swallows hard. She hates herself for thinking about it, for desiring it. But what was it that suddenly happened to her? She never felt like this before about a man. Was she in love? Likely so, since there were other desires burning inside of her as well. Soft desires, domestic desires. Not necessarily love, but the necessity for a constant in her life. The very basic human need for quietness and peace. No more war, no more responsibilities, just being herself and giving away her duties. All her duties besides one. Being a woman. His woman. His queen and - the mother of his children.

No, no, no! She screams to herself inside of her head. Never! She was Heda, this wasn't anything she should be thinking about, let alone desire.

She did anyway, and after three weeks of Roan haunting her in her dreams, as well as wide awake, she had sent for him. Of course for nothing but political reasons.

He caught her bluff without a second thought and knew what Lexa was up to - and damn was he looking forward to it.

He stepped into her throne room and found himself confirmed when he saw no trace of other ambassadors or clan leaders.

"Not even Wanheda?" He asked.

"Not even Wanheda." Lexa replied.

She rises from her Throne and walks towards him. Gracious and proud, like everybody knows her. The shaking knees was something that just her King would notice.

"Why are you so nervous Commander?" He called her out, and Lexa felt so angry yet soft like butter at the same time.

"We should go to my chambers... this isn't... anything that should be discussed in the throne room." She stuttered, knowing that Roan would get the hint.

She passed by him and stepped out the door, making her path to her bedroom. The King of Azgeda followed her, there was no need to tell him.

"Close the door." She advised him as soon as he entered. "Let my guards and Titus know we are not to be disturbed during our negotiations."

"So this is what we call it now?" Roan approached her, reaching out his hand. Her jaw snapped - something she always does when being angry or stressed. Roan knew this, he had been observing her carefully after all.

"Last time when we..." She started and Roan carefully listened. "Negotiated?" He teased with a smirk on his lips.

"You broke the ice, King of the Ice Nation." Lexa smirked right back. "You asked me to bear your child." She resumed, her expression clearly telling how nervous she was.

"Is this an invitation to your bed, Commander?"

"An invitation... to honor me." Lexa's jaw began to tremble and tears ran down her cheeks while staring at the man before her.

He took off her shoulder belt and opened her coat. She placed her shaky hands on his waist, searching for balance and needing for stability.

Roan continued undressing her, as Lexa never lifted her hand to stop or interrupt him from what he was doing. Of course he had his a few problems with unhooking or unbuttoning the one or the other piece of her clothing. "Guess after unlacing you for the tenth time, they'll slide off like nothing."

At these words, the pair locked eyes with each other. Roan just realized what he said. "Or do you still insist this would be the last time?"

"No." Lexa answered, finally giving in to her cravings and urges.

"Last time you didn't let me caress your chest."

Lexa could remember and this time she didn't just let him, she even took his rough and big hands, guiding to cup her small and firm breasts before leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth, slowly suckling and nibbling on his lips.

Heat rose up in her chest and spread throughout her body. When her legs became weak, she let herself sink into his embrace, hearing his demanding breath on her braided hair.

She wanted to moan his name as he bent over her to shower her face, chest and arms with kisses and touches, but she was so overwhelmed by the sensation, the words got stuck in her throat.

He paused for a moment to remove his clothing as well, impatient, clumsy and hastily before resuming his admiration of the Commander's body.

He kissed her, forcing her mouth open and shoving his tongue in between her lips, he's wild and hungry. Lexa is afraid. She's not used to so much dominance, she knows the gentle and sweet way of lovemaking rather than the wild and feral path of the ice warrior.

She broke away, gasping for air and trying to squirm underneath his weight. He didn't let her, pinning her down, entwining his fingers with hers and savoring every inch of her skin. Roan was so aroused - and Lexa was ready for him.

When breaking to remove her last boundary, meaning her pants and underwear, she gasped with her last remaining strength - "wait." And Roan had a hard time forcing himself to pause for a moment, his eyes meeting Lexa's, in amazement that the mighty Commander seemed already defeated before he even challenged her to this ultimate form of combat.

"Please... be gentle and... and... go slow..." she moaned, her voice broken, barely managing to form words in between gasps.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take good care of you. My Commander. My queen."

He lifted himself up to slide down, opening her legs until his head was in between them, he's holding her hips when beginning to suck and bite the insides of her thighs. Lexa groans and her fists clench the furs of her bed when Roan licked the skin between her leg and her outer lip, her scent driving him wilder and wilder.

She was shaking, both in fear and pleasure, knowing about the situation she was in, being at the mercy of her enemy's hands - but wanting every bit of it.

He licks her center on the outside, spreading her legs as wide as somehow possible. His tongue parting her lips, circling, racing, flickering. Sometimes softer, sometimes really strong and hard. Lexa felt so good, but still she wouldn't admit it. She clenched her teeth, snarling and forcing her eyes shut and her back on the mattress. Unwillingly, the muscles in her pelvic floor began tightening. She wanted him.

She tried speaking yet again but failed, her lips trembling and her head spinning, Roan paused to climb on top of her once more. Her legs were spread and her knees bent upwards, her wet and soft core pressing against Roan's lower abdomen. She feels his rock-hard length pressing against her.

"Your heart beats fast." he whispers into her ear before resting his forehead against her temple. Lexa's breath was heavy, her eyes closed and she gave a gentle nod to tell him it would be all right now. He remembered what she asked him, how she asked him to enter her. He reached down with his hands to spread her lips, making her opening easily accessible. Lexa flinched at the feeling but cried out when feeling the tip of Roan's throbbing manhood sliding inside of her. The pressure between her legs was so immense, it didn't hurt like the first time they made love, it actually felt incredibly delightful. He filled her - he tore her open, only for himself to explore and caress her from the inside. So intimate and so beautiful, how privileged he felt to be the one honoring her.

Feeling her wetness, smelling her scent and hearing her scream with her beautiful and gentle voice, he knew how much he loved her. "Lexa..." he whispered when burying himself inside of her, feeling how she let him in, how she embraced him. So maternally, so gently and so inviting. Tears run down her cheeks, she cries - tears of joy and pleasure, not of pain or sadness. His hands hold her face. "Lexa, you're OK. I've got you. Let me have you."

"You have me. You have all of me." She replied before kissing him and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her hands grip tightly onto his broad shoulders.

"Roan - " she moaned, her breath husky, she was clinging to him, not wanting to let him go, feeling his warmth and his hardness so deep inside of her.

Her muscles tighten around his length, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Of course he felt it too - never before had he felt a woman clenching him so tight, needing and wanting him so badly, yet at the same time be so dramatic and overwhelmed by his presence.

He began to move. Gentle at first, holding back to make it as pleasant as he somehow could for her. His movements were skilled and experienced, the strokes of his manhood long and intense as if exploring her. He was very well built down below, natural and lasting immensely long.

"More... please... Roan... OOOHHH!" Lexa gasped. Roan didn't expect her to demand more so early on, but of course he had nothing against it and so he's speeding up his pace a tiny bit, giving her time to adjust.

He doesn't hold back his pleasure and groans loudly as he thrusts into her and after a while Lexa moves with him, sometimes circling her hips, sometimes meeting his thrusts. He suggests changing positions, but for now, Lexa wants to look into his eyes while he's taking her.

At first, Roan didn't want to talk dirty to her, since she didn't like it very much last time, but when he feels her dripping wet because of him and when he hears her moaning so deliciously, he couldn't help but throw some lines.

"You get better and better at taking it, Commander."

Lexa locks her eyes with his, her stare rather terrifying.

"Oh wow, I thought you couldn't hear me because you are so..."

"S...Stop...ta...ta...talking... I...I will end... yu...your miserable fight... Roan... shut up." Was everything she managed to mutter between thrusts.

"Stop threatening and let me fuck you senseless. You love it, don't you, my filthy, beautiful Commander."

"ROAN!" She snarls and her expression looks evil.

He kisses her and increases his pace even more, now thrusting into her forcefully and violently.

Lexa's back arches as she comes, scratching and biting him with all she's got left.

Just a moment later, he releases as well, thrusting hard and shooting his seeds deep into her.

Lexa is seizing, burning and sweating, she tries to catch her breath , gasps and pants.

Roan remains on top of her, entwining his fingers with hers again.

"She's beautiful." he thinks when looking into her deep, green eyes. "And she's mine."

"Please don't talk with me like this. You know I hate it and it offends me."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist it. I just... desire you so incredibly much and... you are so beautiful." He softly speaks while squeezing her hand.

"Do you really think that?" She asks in surprise.

"Noticed I called you my queen before? Of course I think this about you, Commander."

"I noticed you called me Lexa before."

Roan smiles.

"Then I should call the mother of my future children, pride of Azgeda by her first name."

"You might, my King."

* * *

Kudos me sweethearts!


End file.
